1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector assembly, a plug and a socket of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
For connecting some kinds of electrical connectors, for example Video Graphics Array (VGA) connectors, screwing together threaded parts of the connectors which are relatively long is usually troublesome and time consuming.